


Son of the Stars and the Sea

by Nobody_knows_pj_better_than_me



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Awkward Romance, F/M, My First Fanfic, Suspense, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_knows_pj_better_than_me/pseuds/Nobody_knows_pj_better_than_me
Summary: A son of Poseidon has enough powers to cause chaos on Olympus. But what when a son of Chaos, the Creator himself comes to the Attention of Olympians? A bit of Chaos too. Percy X Bianca for the first few chapters . Pertemis for later. Multiple genre: Adventure, suspense, mystery, drama, humor, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family and fantasy. Constructive Criticism and reviews pl!
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 4
Collections: Percy/Artemis





	1. The Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Son of the Stars and the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/536767) by (ME) Nobody knows pj better than me. 



Hey guys, Nobody knows pj better than me here. *I know, a mouthful…* Anyways, new story here. Most definitely going to be Pertemis. But in the later chapters. Going to keep it PercyXBianca for the first few chapters! See ya in the next chapter!

* * *

Prologue

It was the night of June 19th, 1922, a cry broke the silence of the isolated hospital. Hades, The Lord of The Underworld was responsible of it. It was the birth of his daughter, who was born during the war between the big three, which was the civil war of America. Unlike the other women he had kids with, he really cared for the woman, Maria Di Angelo. Hades was sure that his eternal wife, Persephone, The Goddess of Spring, would not take it well. The 'kill-child-and-Maria-on-sight' kind of not-well. What Hades didn't know at that time was that a few drastic events would take place within the next 8 years.

In the 1930's, when Hades lost the war, which was basically a war between the Hades and the children of Zeus and Poseidon, his two brother by the so-called law, The Lord of the Sky + King of Olympus and The Lord of the Seas would force him into a agreement, taking in the recent events of the great prophecy, which said that a child of the Big Three could be the downfall of Olympus. Hades of course had to vow on the Styx to not have anymore children along with his two brothers whom he loathed. But he was a sweetheart, to his lovers. He had had two children with Maria in total, Bianca, who was two when her little brother, Nico was born.

Now, gods almost never have 2 children with the same mortal, male or female. It is so because the children, who would have to live together, would have a strong scent combined. The stronger the scent, the more the monsters attracted by it. And a child of the big three has a strong scent alone. Needless to say, as the two children got older, the scent got strong enough to attract the attention of Zeus. He ordered Hades to send the two children to Camp Half-Blood. Hades was sure that if he abided by Zeus' order, the children would be harmed or be killed by the time they even got there. But Bianca's scent was now easily trackable. So Hades had to send Bianca to the Lotus Hotel, also called the Lair of the Louts Eaters, to conceal her scent.

After that he sent Nico and Maria to Alaska, the land beyond the gods. Maria thought that she was not good enough for Hades. She kept on indulging herself in these bad thoughts and the mother earth took advantage to raise her son, Alcyoneus, the giant born to oppose Hades, with the help of Nico, by possessing Maria to force him into doing it. Nico finally realized what he was doing, and destroyed the cave where Alcyoneus was being raised. A few days later though, when an unsuspecting Maria and Nico came back to America, for vacations, they were struck down by Zeus.

Hades had another fling, before the pact, which resulted in another child, Hazel Levesque but then again , that was not Hades, but his alter ego, Pluto, The Roman God of the Underworld and Riches. You see, Hades was not given the respect he deserved. The only sibling he had peaceful talks with was Hestia, the goddess of the Hearth and Family, among other domains and surprisingly Poseidon. He always gave him the respect he deserved. Sometimes with Demeter, The goddess of Harvest, Fertility and Agriculture too.

You see, the House of Hades lacked respect, which a child of Chaos and Poseidon restored.

(Line Break)

It was on August 18, 1993, when Perseus Jackson, was born to Sally Jackson of Manhattan, New York and Poseidon, the lord of the seas. Unfortunately, due to the ancient laws, Poseidon had to leave them. Sally understood the reasons. Percy had a happy childhood. But good things don't last long. Sally was a clear-sighted mortal. She started to see all those monsters. Once there was a cyclops, who had almost abducted Percy, but Sally reached there on time.

Another time, a snake had slithered into Percy's cradle. A few moments later, the snake was dead. It could not be explained, whether the toddler had killed it somehow or perhaps, some other reason. Sally figured out as much, Percy's scent was growing.

The major things started happening when Percy was 7. Sally came across a group of demigods fighting a group of dracnae. There were three of them. One was a girl with punk style hair and clothes around 12 yrs. old. Then there was a boy with the same 12. Another girl of around Percy's age, with startling grey eyes, was with them. It was clear that they were all on the run from a long time. After the monsters had been reduced to golden dust, Sally approached them.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked them politely. The girl with the punk clothes and hair suddenly whirled around and brandished the spear she was wielding at her.

"Whoa, whoa, Thals calm down, she's just a mortal." The boy said putting a hand on the tip of the spear. Then Sally said, "Sorry to disappoint, but I am a 'clear sighted' mortal. You guys are clearly demigods." "How do you know?" The little girl with the grey eyes curiously asked.

"Cause I have one myself. You have the same aura. And the fact that you fought a group of dracnae." Then her eyes widened as she stared at something behind them. Another group of monsters! "Follow me." Sally said simply. And started walking. The trio had little choice but to follow.

The End

(Of the Prologue)

LOL!


	2. Chapter 2

Please read the A.N. in the end! Sorry I know it's a bit short, please put up with me! :-)

Chapter 1

Percy was happily watching Dora The Explorer, while trying to eat the remote, when his mother came rushing in with a few children.

"Momma who are they?" he asked shyly, hiding behind her legs.

"They are…?" She said facepalming at her own stupidity, she didn't even ask their names! But then again, they had been running away from monsters.

"I'm Thalia, that's Luke, and the little girls' Annabeth." The punk girl said.

Annabeth puffed out her cheeks and exclaimed, "I'm not little!" Sally said, "Of course not, and Luke can you please close the door?"

(Line break)

After everyone had cleaned up and sat down to eat, Percy spoke up for the first time after the new people had introduced themselves. "Mom who are they really?"

"Percy do you know who your dad is?" Sally asked. "Do you know what I told about the Greek gods? Well they are real. These children along with you are demigods. You're a son of-" She was saying when the front door was smashed off the hinges. A group of dracaenae, 2 empousa and a few others, Gods they were fucked. Looks like the other group of monsters caught up!

"Fire exit, run!" She exclaimed, with urgency in her voice. Percy was still not clear what was happening around him, but he caught the fear in his mothers' voice. The other three demigods had already taken out their weapons, Thalia with her electric spear, Luke with celestial bronze sword, and Annabeth with a small dagger. In Sally's hand a small hunting dagger suddenly appeared. The five of them made haste to the fire exit. As they were descending, Sally's leg got stuck in a gap in one of the stairs which had a rod missing. But she made no sound, for she knew that Percy would go on, but Percy being Percy, had to look behind to make sure that his mother was following them saw that his mother's leg was stuck and that only one dracaena was following them. The other demigods had already fled. The monster had struck Sally, embedding the dagger deep in her belly. Sally then, somehow struck the dracaena in the heart, dissipating her instantly. Percy then rushed towards her mother.

"MOM! No!" He quickly rushed forward, detangled her stuck leg and laid her down. "Percy you must run away, the other monsters must be coming any time!" she said gasping for breath, her voice full of pain. "I will not live for long, that dagger was coated with poison, and I don't think that mortals would have a cure for that poison. Here take this dagger, it will help you protect yourself on your journey ahead." She said, when she suddenly started to twitch madly. It stopped as quickly as it started. Sally Jackson was no more.

The next morning, the mortal authorities found the found the lifeless body of Sally Jackson, with her apartment trashed, signs of struggle evident, golden dust covering every inch of the flooring and Perseus Jackson, Son of Sally Jackson missing.

Hello people! Sorry, took time to update, but I was a bit busy with schoolwork.


End file.
